In Love
by Yume Musume
Summary: Satoshi sólo sonrió respondiendo y creciendo ese beso. El contacto decisivo para ambos. Ahora Riku y su hermana podían darse por rechazadas, pues ya no había nadie más en la vida de esos dos." Shonen ai SatoshixNiwa


_**DISCLAIMER: (Ia Sólo por que es costumbre...) DNAngel no me pertenece, todo es una creación de Yukiru Sugisaki D=.**_

* * *

**\...IN LOVE.../**

_**-**__**Dai-chaaaan....-** Una suave brisa provocó que apretara los ojos en disgusto a esas palabras. _

_**-Vamos Dai-chan!!... Bueno... le diré a Riku-chan que puede irse...-**Murmuró en la oreja del pequeño de la casa._

_**-Ri...ku?... Riku san?! - **Una pequeña pajarita lila se sonreía divertida observando como el menor se levantaba como rayo al escuchar el nombre su novia._

_**-Hasta que por fin...Lleva un buen rato esperándote dai-chan... vamos...- **Abría la cortina mientras el otro se tallaba los ojos._

_**-Si... gracias...**_

_Después de mucho hacerla esperar apareció ante aquella explosiva chica. Algo se podía ver en ella. No estaba alegre como todos los días, de hecho se encontraba bastante abatida._

_**-Riku?-** Se acercó sin siquiera notar la ausencia del "sufijo" en su nombre.**- Estás bien?**_

_**-… -** Sollozó antes de lanzarse a los brazos del pequeño pelirrojo.** –No me quiero ir!!!**_

_**-De que hablas? Irte?... a Donde?**_

_**- Mi familia… mi familia se mudará a Inglaterra.- **Se alejó enjugando sus lágrimas._

_Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. No podía ser verdad, ella era su primer amor, la persona que había despertado todos los sentimientos que al crecer se desarrollan. No era posible. _

_**-P…pero porque?! – **La angustia lo invadió.**- Cuando se van?... en unas semanas? Unos días?**_

_**-… Unas horas. –**Abrazó a su novio con todas sus fuerzas**.- No te lo quise decir para aprovechar la mayor cantidad de momentos sin presiones ni tristezas.**_

_El tiempo había ya pasado. Ambos jóvenes tenían ya 16 años, y por supuesto que habían cambiado físicamente. Cada día, Riku se parecía más a lo que su hermana había sido, dejándose el cabello largo aunque conservando su estilo vigoroso. Mientras Risa, se había vuelto un poco más modosita y delicada. Excepto en su cabello, que sufría más distorsiones que la política de un país: un día tenía caireles y al siguiente tenía extensiones. Un día apareció con un mechón rosa más largo de lo que su cabello, que en ese momento estaba a mediados del cuello, provocando una moda nueva en su escuela. _

_Era la chica popular de la escuela._

_Niwa en realidad sólo había cambiado en estatura. Seguía igual de delgado y lánguido y su estilo era administrado por su madre, que no permitía otro corte de cabello ni otro tipo de ropa._

_**-Te extrañaré… **_

_**-Yo también. –**La pequeña cerró sus ojos acercándose a besar al inocente Niwa. A unos cuantos centímetros, él despertó_

El sudor corría por su frente al enderezarse. Apretó la mirada llevando una mano a su cabeza intentando recuperar su respiración.

No había pasado más allá de dos meses desde aquella tarde que recordaba como pesadilla, y era extraño. El último momento que se vieron fue uno muy hermoso: Salieron a tomar un helado, caminaron por el parque y al final del día, la llevó a su casa.

Daisuke hizo una promesa a su hermosa novia: Nunca tendría un amorío a menos de que estuviera realmente enamorado, y como su verdadero amor era ella, nunca más tendría a nadie más que a ella. La esperaría hasta el día en que quisiera volver, y en el momento que quisiera irse de nuevo, la dejaría ir. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba cuando prometió eso.

Se puso de pie ojiescarlata caminando a la cocina, recordando esas palabras. Al llegar ahí miró el reloj sobre la nevera. Las diez y media de la mañana.

Benditas sean las vacaciones. Tenía el día libre, y aún le quedaban un par de semanas. Abrió el refrigerador sacando una jarra con jugo de naranja que su madre le preparaba antes de ir a trabajar en un restaurante que habían decidido abrir entre ella y los demás habitantes de la casa. Al no llevar mucho tiempo, todos ellos debían cooperar.

**-Quizás deba ir… -**Algunas veces, Daisuke acudía en rescate de sus familiares, y al llegar encontraba un completo desorden, pues no había casi personal más que su madre, su abuelo, la pequeña pajarita lila y una señora que los ayudaba en la cocina llamada "Muriel", cuyo padre era norteamericano y su madre era inglesa.

Inglesa… Inglaterra…Riku.

No podía pensar en ella más que para sufrir. Era terriblemente necesario encontrar algo que lo distrajera. En definitiva, iría a ayudar a su madre.

Subió a vestirse, peinarse y al estar listo, bajó las escaleras para servirse un poco de aquel jugo de naranja que su madre medía para revisar que se lo hubiera tomado. Tomó de una mesita, un catálogo de alguna tienda de ropa.

En las fotos, una de las modelos tenía un enorme parecido con su cuñada, Risa. La analizaba a fondo en aquella foto en la que vestía un bikini. Era verano y era la oferta: A mitad de precio los trajes de baño de dama y caballero, de niñas y niños.

Un chirriante sonido lo sacó de aquella foto. Alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero acaso sería su madre o su abuelo que iban a reclutarlo desde esa hora? Vaya que les había leído la mente. Tomó su cartera y abrió la puerta.

**-Ya sabía que necesitarían ayuda… -**Alzó al mirada quedando boquiabierto al encontrar frente a él, a cierto chico más alto que él y con gafas. **– Hiwatari-kun…**

**-Niwa… Hola. Tanto tiempo. –**Sonrió con cierta malicia. **– Cómo has estado?**

**-HE?... Bien… Oh, lo siento. **–abrió por completo la puerta invitando al otro a adentrarse. **–Quieres pasar?**

**-Sí, estaría bien. –**Entró analizando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

**-No esperaba que vinieras después de lo de… **

**-Riku? – **Se sentó a sus anchas en el comedor recargando su rostro en sus manos. Sus codos fueron colocados sobre la mesa sirviendo de apoyo para el joven Satoshi.

**-S…sí- **Tomó asiento frente al otro algo tímido. **– Después de haberla… acosado.**

**-Jm… -** Sonrió desviando la mirada. **–Eso fue lo que dijo? Esperaba algo mejor de ella.**

**-Qué quieres decir? **–El ex comandante se recargó por completo en su silla.

**-Yo no iba por tu novia. No la acosé. **

**-Pero… Entonces?... y que hay de Harada-san? - **Remarcó la antigua relación del mayor.

**-Que? Risa?... **–Soltó una risita recordándola. **– Fue divertido los primeros días, pero al final, muy monótono y aburrido.**

**-Pero si ella fue la que termino conti…**

**-Sí. –**Interrumpió algo hastiado.** –Eso fue lo que le dije que dijera, si es que la hacía sentir mal que hubiera roto con ella.**

El cabello del más alto era un tanto más largo y su cuerpo era realmente el de alguien que lo había trabajado. Lo miró esperando que dijera algo, pero no dijo nada.

**-Bien. Yo terminé con ella, no fui a buscar a tu novia y mucho menos quería un a relación con esas bobas.**

**-Ngh. **–No era mucho de su agrado que hablaran así de su novia o de su cuñada. **– No entiendo.**

**- Sí buscaba una relación…- **Se puso de pie avanzando hasta quedar tras Niwa.- Pero no con ellas.

**-Qu…que?! –**se puso de pie encontrando al ojiazul frente a él, acorralándolo contra la mesa.

**-Sabes que quiero decir, Daisuke. – **Al escuchar su nombre a secas, sintió una extraño calor invadir sus mejillas. Se echó hacia atrás al sentir al mayor acercarse, obligándolo a poner los codos sobre la mesa y quedar semi acostado en ella.**-Al irse ellas… puedo hacer lo que quise hacer aquella vez.**

**-… Eso…eso es imposible. –** El otro lo terminó por acorralar al cien por ciento contra la mesa. Colocó la rodilla en la entrepierna del menor sonriendo a ese delicioso color en el rostro del otro.

**-Nada… es imposible. –**Con lentitud se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente, separándolos únicamente sus respiraciones. Esperaba ver ciertas reacciones por parte del niño, pero ninguna de las que esperaba fue la que se apareció.

El ojiescarlata simplemente miró los labios del otro estar tan cerca de los suyos, apretó un poco los ojos entreabriendo la boca. Estaba cediendo? Eso en verdad, no lo esperaba el mayor.

Con una mano tomo el mentón del otro y lo atrajo hacia él con cierto énfasis. En una serie de movimientos rápidos obtuvo acceso a la cavidad del otro introduciéndose en ella. Y a pesar de que el menor comenzaba a intentar responder con algo de torpeza, terminó. Fue algo rápido, al igual que como comenzó. La mirada fría observó al otro permanecer en la misma posición tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría.

Había decidido no continuar con aquella caricia para poder admirar la reacción del otro. Y resultó como quería, pues por su forma de fruncir el ceño y llevarse la mano a los labios mientras evitaba al otro con la mirada, era más que obvio que había necesitado un poco más de lo que Hiwatari le había dado.

**-Yo… -**Puso su mano sobre lo que creía la mesa, encontrando por equivocación la mano de su amigo.

**-Jm… Tú? –**se acercó de nuevo deleitándose con el sonrojo en el rostro ajeno.** –Qué pasa? **

Aquellos pálidos labios del chico de cabellos color nieve se encontraban semiabiertos y esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

**-Yo… -**no lo resistió. Se acercó con timidez al dueño de los últimos, rozándolos con delicadeza, y en un suave movimiento inició un nuevo beso del que ahora, llevaba el ritmo.

Sublimes contactos casi invisibles, pero tan exquisitos al tacto de la piel de ambos. Era una sinfonía lenta que ambos tenían que seguir por decisión del menor. Una mano acarició su mejilla con delicadeza impregnándolo de incandescencia inmortal.

**-Alto. –**El mayor dijo entre roces dejando que el otro parara cuando decidiera, que en realidad, fue al sonar de la orden.** –Necesito… **-Chocó su frente con la del otro no queriendo apartarse.** –Que lo pienses.**

**-Qué? .**-Preguntó después de ver al otro besarle de nuevo.

**-No quiero… **-Interrumpían las palabras para interponer algunos fugaces contactos entre ambos labios. No soportó que el pequeño terminara esa divertida secuencia de besos**.- medias tintas… Te quiero sólo para mí. **

La sonrisa se desvaneció al tiempo en que se enderezaba y se echaba hacía atrás dando la espalda al pequeño Niwa. La mirada rojiza no perdió de vista al ojiceleste mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta quedando de pie en la salida, siendo que él ni siquiera podía moverse de todas las sensaciones que el otro había provocado en él.

Todo ese tiempo había mentido su mente. Creía haber conocido cada sensación al lado de su novia, pero todo lo que sentía en ese instante, era desconocido y…extraordinario.

**-Te…te vas?... –** Se enderezó como pudo.

**-Sí. A menos que quieras que me quede. –**Sonrió atrayendo al otro de la camisa, dejándolo a unos centímetros de él.

Niwa no pudo decir nada. Eso esperaba Satoshi, simplemente se acercó a besar rápidamente al otro y salió sin esperar palabras de despedida. Lo último que escucho el pequeño fue un** _"Piénsalo bien"_**. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en el suelo a mirar su casa.

No había sabido nada de Hiwatari desde **_"eso"_ **.A partir de aquel encuentro entre krad y Dark, la relación entre riku y él se había formalizado y claro, su cuñada y Satoshi se habían encontrado en una dependencia amorosa que no duró más de dos meses. El primer día en que Risa entró al salón de clases con algunos mechones azules del mismo largo que el resto de su cabello, fue en ausencia de su, ahora ex novio, el comandante, y en la chica más popular de la escuela, era imposible no notarlo.

Las palabras exactas de la hermosa joven fueron _**"Satoshi**** era demasiado lento"**_. Yo soy demasiado experimentada para él." Mentira. Su hermana lo supo a la perfección en segundos y fue a buscar al alter ego de Krad. Niwa la había acompañado, pero ella le había rogado porque no entrara a la sala donde pensaba hablar con el otro. Era un saloncito con una mesa de cristal y madera al centro. El mayor ofreció asiento a la chica y fue lo más que el pequeño alcanzó a ver. Sin embargo, más allá de la madera de la puerta, Satoshi había amenazado con herir a su hermana si no se alejaba de Dai. Ella soltó un golpe al otro pensando en que a la que trataba de obtener era a ella, pero no contaba con la respuesta que le daría a él al recibir la bofetada.

"- _**Aún crees que me inmiscuiría con alguna de ustedes?.-**_ Sonrió levantando sus gafas, que con el impacto habían volado._** –Quien me interesa es él, ustedes me parecen las niñas más idiotas en todo el mundo."**_

La chica no dijo nada. Se puso de pie aún resintiendo la ofensa y le dio la espalda al otro avanzando hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió a verlo con todo el rencor que podía sentir.

"_**-Si te le acercas… Yo misma te haré daño. La única manera en la que podrías tocarlo, sería en mi ausencia, y ten por seguro que no me alejaré jamás de él!"**_

Riku azotó la puerta mientras salía corriendo a los brazos de su novio. Inmediatamente al verla alterada y con lágrimas en los ojos preguntó que había ocurrido, no le respondió. Unos meses después, Risa le había mencionado que Riku llegó aquella vez aún algo alterada, y que la razón era un acoso del "tercer tipo" por parte de su ex novio.

Volviendo a su tiempo actual, intentó recordar que era lo que sentía por su novia, su olor, su tacto y todo lo que pudiera percibir cerca de ella. Después de su análisis femenino, realizó uno igual hacia el chico de gafas.

Bien, con riku sentía calor al estar con ella, pero Satoshi lo dejaba estático, helado prácticamente. Cuando no besaba a su niña, sentía una ansiedad terrible; al besar a aquel 'hombre', se perdía en la respiración del mayor, en su olor y en su sabor. Era algo delicioso, exquisitamente violento y tierno. Riku simplemente era algo que nunca variaba, y en cada beso que el otro le daba, era incomparable a los anteriores.

Ahora los pros y los contras. Riku estaba lejos, pero Satoshi era hombre. Riku era una niña muy tierna y él fue el alter ego del rival del suyo, un completo psicópata.

Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir lo hacía sentir emocionado, su cuerpo seguía en shock, pero con su ex novia… Con ella el primer beso fue… emocionante por ser el primero, pero al poco tiempo las caricias, contactos y besos se habían hecho monótonos al grado de que cuando ella se fue, no sintió la necesidad de verla. Ahora que el mayor se había ido, se daba cuenta de la urgencia de tenerlo a su lado, de probar de nuevo sus labios.

Sí. Ahí de nuevo la cuestión: Era un chico. Pero, él siempre creyó que el amor no es algo que se pudiera manipular como un bulto de plastilina de colores con la cual formar un panda, deshacerlo y armar un pequeño perro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la casa intentando averiguar si el otro aún no partía.

**-Hiwata… -**Su sorpresa fue tal al ver al peligris de pie apresurando a su chofer. El pobre anciano cambiaba la refacción, pues un neurótico que se cansó de ver como el hombre esperaba fuera, enterró unas agujas de tejer en los neumáticos.

**-Sabía que vendrías pronto. –**Sonrió avanzando hacia él.** –Que decidiste?**

**-Yo… -**no estaba seguro de lo que quería.**- No lo sé.**

**-Veamos lo que tu cuerpo desea.** –Entre una risita silenciosa, atrapó al otro por la cintura atrayéndolo a una minúscula distancia de su cuerpo.** –Yo creo que tu cuerpo no se niega a mí.**

**-Que? **

**-Estás completamente sonrojado, y ahora mismo...-** Hizo una pausa haciendo énfasis al brazo que rodeaba el cuello del mayor.** –estás queriendo acortar la distancia entre nosotros.**

No pudo decir nada. Era cierto. En una sonrisita se acercó estampando la cabeza en el pecho del otro con un cúmulo de emociones.

**-Hazlo.**

**-Que? **

**-Oh, la frase del día. –**Sarcástico.**- Córtala. Bésame.**

Fue algo muy persuasivo que no pudo ser rechazado por más que tratase de hacerlo. La distancia se rompió esta vez, gracias al pequeñín pelirrojo que entrecerró los rubíes que tenía por ojos, acercándose, poniendo sus pies en puntas para alcanzar al otro. Satoshi sólo sonrió respondiendo y creciendo ese beso. El contacto decisivo para ambos. Ahora Riku y su hermana podían darse por rechazadas, pues ya no había nadie más en la vida de esos dos: Ni el vagabundo que robaba la cartera del chofer, ni la vecina que los veía con repudio.

A pesar de que el sonido del teléfono en la residencia Niwa rompió con el encanto muy pronto, todo se detuvo por algunos segundos.

**-Diga... Mamá... si, estoy bien.... sí, me tome el jugo.... no... de verdad?... que bien!!!...vacaciones libres?!... Gracias! -**Colgó la bocina muy pronto.** -Hiwatari! Qué haras ahora? **

**-Yo? Pensaba quedarme aquí ahora que me decidiste a mi. **-Hizo unos cabellos que picaban sus ojos hacia atrás con ayuda de su mano .

**-Tengo las vacaciones libres!! Al parecer, la mujer que trabaja con mamá consiguio gente y no debo ayudarlos. **-Estaba realmente exaltado.

**-Porqué crees que eso me importa? **-su sonrisa no desaparecia. Ante ese tono el pequeño pareció desconcertado.** -Si no las hubieses tenido, yo hubiera contratado gente para que las tuvieras. **

Ambos sonrieron divertidos. Una última vez el pequeño pelirrojo se acercó a besar aquellos labios del chico de cabellos nieve simplemente firmando con un delicado roce, aquel contrato que el mayor había hecho con la Harada menos coqueta: Simplemente en su ausencia tocaría al menor. Y por igual, Niwa firmaba su parte: Solo estaría con quien amara... Satoshi Hiwatari.

**-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:**

**-Qué dice? -** La ex novia de Hiwatari miraba a su hermana leyendo un trocito de papel que había recibido un poco antes.

**-Espera! -**Chilló echando para atrás a su hermana con la mano. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa mientras doblaba la carta de nuevo.** -Lo lograron.**

**-Oh... -**le arrebató el papel desde la cama en la que descansaba bocabajo.** -Crees que se molesten cuando averigüen que en realidad sólo nos fuimos de vacaciones?**

**-No lo sé.-**Miró por la ventana. Era Una hermosa luna que se fundía con su reflejo en el mar a lo lejos. Era una unión que pasaba de largo las olas y todas las inestabilidades que la atacaban. **- Pero su relación será igual de fuerte... **

**-Qué? **

**-Nada. -**La miró sonriente**. -Quieres un helado?**

Su hermana asintió mientras ella miraba una vez más la luna en el manto acuático antes de cerrar la habitación.

* * *

_**Omfg!! Dejando un Fic de hace mucho tiempo... **_

_**Este va dedicado a Kiky y a Ban... porque si no me obligan a entrar a un roll, jamás hubiera visto DNAngel. En fin**_

_**Dejen ReviewS!  
**_


End file.
